It is a long-standing custom at various festive events, and particularly at Mardi Gras, for performers to throw brightly-colored necklaces to the audiences such as from floats in a parade, the stage or from balconies. Such necklaces must be ultra-low cost to produce since they are thrown gratis, and they must be pretty and colorful so as to become lasting and treasured souvenirs of the festive occasion. Prior necklaces have met the low-cost requirement by being composed of a plurality of cheap plastic spheres. However, such plastic spheres are not particularly memorable nor unique, and they are extremely hard and brittle such that injury may result from being struck by, or stepping upon, such plastic necklaces.